Crystal-oscillating devices have been widely used in portable electronic apparatuses. For example, Patent Document 1 identified below discloses a crystal-oscillating device in which a crystal oscillation plate is sealed by a packaging material. In Patent Document 1, the crystal oscillation plate and the packaging material are connected and fixed to each other by an inner electrode.
In addition, Patent Document 2 identified below discloses a crystal-oscillating device that includes a crystal resonator and a packaging material having an upper frame portion and a lower frame portion. In the crystal-oscillating device in Patent Document 2, the crystal resonator is held between the upper frame portion and the lower frame portion of the packaging material. That is, in the crystal-oscillating device in Patent Document 2, the crystal resonator is directly connected to the packaging material.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2011-193175.
Patent Document 2: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2008-17408.
In recent years, along with size reduction of a portable electronic apparatus, size reduction of a crystal-oscillating device is also required. However, in the crystal-oscillating device in Patent Document 1, to accurately mount the crystal oscillation plate on the size-reduced packaging material, the size of the crystal oscillation plate itself must be reduced as well. In this case, it is not possible to ensure a sufficient oscillation portion, which, as a result, impairs the Q value of the crystal resonator in some cases.
In addition, in a configuration in which a crystal resonator is directly connected to a packaging material as in Patent Document 2, a stable Q value cannot be obtained in some cases due to oscillation or stress from the packaging material propagating to the crystal resonator.